


gotta get with you (nothing new)

by zombles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, future jeremavin, michael isnt present in the first few chapters (he'll come in later)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombles/pseuds/zombles
Summary: “It’s okay.” Gavin cut him off. “I’ll stay.”Jeremy smiled. It was the first time he looked happy since Gavin got there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hola everybody. this is my first fic of jerevin! i wrote this in spite against an author who refuses to put jeremy in their fics, and this was my way of 'fuck you'. i've never written jeremy, nonetheless a jeremy-centric fic so forgive me if it's not good. though, depending on the reception that this first chapter gets, i'll see if i should continue it or not. if this hits it off, eventually, this will become a jeremavin fic.

Their room was a fucking, and complete, mess.

 

Jeremy had never wanted to gouge his eyes out so much in his goddamn life.

 

Coffee cups were everywhere, especially covering the desk that was in the corner of their room. Crumbs everywhere like his roommate had no clue what a shitting garbage can looked like. Not to mention, a condom sitting near one of the wrappers that looked like it just had been taken out just for show. Jeremy wasn’t going to touch that.

 

To say the least, his fucking roomie, Gavin Free, was not making any good or lasting impressions. The jackass wasn’t even there. Their “first” impression was shooting Jeremy off the deep end. Gavin was going to get a stern talking to when Jeremy could get to him. Kick him out of their room altogether, perhaps.

 

Unfortunately, it was only still the first week of whatever deep shit Jeremy was getting himself into by doing this. Maybe he could change roommates. Or, if he had to, he’d transfer. He wasn’t sure he could live with someone like _this_ —slob, a jackass who threw condoms everywhere, and someone who had the money for three fucking monitors on a crammed computer desk.

 

Walking further into the dorm room, Jeremy spotted the one pristine thing in the room: a folded up notebook paper taped to the wall reading “JEREMY” written in dark, black expo marker. If the jerk was stupid enough to write it on the wall and have the ink get on it, Jeremy was not going to help him scrub it off.

 

Ripping it off the wall, Jeremy unfolded it.

 

“sorry for the mess. visa messed up. i’ll be back in a couple days.”

 

It was going to take fucking forever to clean up the mess. Indeed, it did.

 

Jeremy spent his whole first day chucking shit over onto his roommate’s side that had wandered on his phone. He gave up halfway, and went to packing his own stuff away and moving in. The kid was going to leave their room. Jeremy was going to stay. He wasn’t going to budge.

 

The first week was as good as it ever was going to get. Jeremy knew that. After taking a day to clean up after completely unpacking and another couple to relax before classes started, there was no Gavin in sight. Whatever the prick looked like. As far as Jeremy was concerned, he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to see what this Gavin looked like, anyways.

 

Hell decided to break loose exactly a week after Jeremy had found the letter taped to the wall—after Jeremy promptly threw the letter into the trashcan.

 

Blankets piled on Jeremy’s bed, and pillows surrounding it, he was comfy amongst the little nest. It was his perfect retreat. It had been a great week too of enjoying having no classes until they were suppose to tomorrow. Orientation and shit. Jeremy was planning to spend his last day of freedom playing as many games as he could until his paradise would be ruined.

 

Laptop firmly on his legs, Jeremy jostled the sticks of his controllers and pressed down on the buttons. The game was going great. He was a slaughtering everyone until the door swung open and it smashed against the inside of the room.

 

That was going to leave a mark.

 

“Shit, my bad,” came a voice. A _very_ British sounding voice.

 

Jeremy looked up with narrowed eyes. That was, until the moment he saw who it was, eyes going wide.

 

Gavin Free, presuming this was him, wasn’t bad looking… Lanky and tall— Jeremy wouldn’t admit he definitely had a type— the kid looked like he could use a haircut and a little bit of a scruff going. Big nose, but it almost complimented him.

 

Gavin’s choice clothing was almost snobby. Salmon colored shorts and comfortable, soft looking t-shirt that made it obvious Gavin was skinny. It looked good on him. Gavin... was cute. Jeremy wouldn’t ever fucking say it, hell no. So far, impressed with his looks, Gavin was making up for the mess that he had been a couple days earlier. That was until he opened his big fucking mouth.

 

“You’re a lot shorter than I thought. Are you like, what, 5’2”?” The kid said.

 

Jeremy _hated_ him.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

In reply, the lanky kid smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, cheeky, too.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jeremy pressed himself against the wall and turned back to his laptop.

 

Gavin pulled his suitcase in and unpacked it in silence before sitting back down on his own bed. He sat up a little straighter, trying to see if he could see what game Jeremy was playing on his computer.

 

“I’m Gavin,” he continued, as if it wasn’t apparent Jeremy didn’t want to hear it. As if he _thought_ Jeremy was really listening, too. “My visa got messed up because I changed my major. I would have gone to uni back in England, but, I’ve made good friends here.”

 

Jeremy glanced in his direction. Gavin took that as a signal to keep talking.

 

“Geoff’s from Alabama. He’s a junior. I think you’d like him. Maybe Jack and Ryan, too. Jack’s great, real nice, Ryan’s like a murderer or something. He probably has a dead body in his closet or something.”

 

Stretching his arms over his head, Gavin tilted his head to the side. He stared at Jeremy for a little bit before he started to look at the changes that he had made to their dormroom.

 

“You should maybe play Halo with me sometimes!” Gavin said, smiling. “It’s not a lot of fun when there’s just like four of us playing, and it’s just me and the gents. They’re old. Geoff’s not the only junior since Jack and Ryan are too, but still. Think about the offer. Sometimes Ryan’s boyfriend comes on and plays with us, but not too often. You’ll probably only really play with us.”

 

Silence settled between them, and Jeremy glanced over. Gavin had his head tilted up to the ceiling, eyes almost hollow and Jeremy wanted to consider that the kid actually looked _lonely_ . It was only the first day of them meeting. He wasn’t going to start feeling sympathy for some _cute_ kid who made their room a complete mess.

 

“Think about it. Please?” Gavin said, voice quieter. There was that lonely tone again that tugged at Jeremy’s heartstrings. Instead, Jeremy huffed and quickly glared daggers at him.

 

Gavin sighed. He scratched at his beard, grabbed his phone, and turned his back to Jeremy.

 

Finally, he had gotten the hint. Jeremy wasn’t going to talk.

 

It didn’t stay like that for long, though. Gavin left soon after and did come back until the morning after. Even then, the Brit didn’t talk. He got dressed in silence, played on his phone for a while, before he picked up his book bag and disappeared outside their room.

 

That went on for two days. Gavin didn’t try to talk to him, and Jeremy made no move to try at all. It was almost a tense atmosphere, so Jeremy wasn’t surprised when Gavin would leave just as Jeremy was falling asleep. Maybe it was just better not to be both aware of each other while they lay awake, waiting for sleep to take them away.

 

It started to get to the point, three days afterward, that Jeremy became curious as to where Gavin would go for the night. Jeremy, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, hoped that Gavin wasn’t sleeping out in the hallway or something.

 

Maybe it was that kid, Geoff, that the Brit had been talking about, whom he ran off to and slept with until he had to scramble back here to get dressed and go to classes. Maybe Gavin had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, or someone he was dating that he headed out with. Had sex every night before he ran back to their room.

 

On the fourth night, Jeremy couldn’t take it anymore. He felt _bad_. Gavin left and came back. Jeremy was keeping him out of the place they were supposed to sleep in. Maybe he had been too mean. Or, maybe the guy was just a prick and deserved the couple days of silence.

 

“You know, Gavin, you don’t have to leave,” Jeremy sheepishly spoke into the silence of their room.

 

The Brit sat at his computer desk, folding his laptop up, and about to slip it into his messenger bag to leave for the night.

 

“What?”

 

“I said,” Jeremy spoke, pushing up against his bed and sat up. The blue light of Gavin’s desktop computer illuminated the Brit’s face. His features were sharp, hair falling in front of his face, and eyelashes falling low as he waited Jeremy to continue his sentence. Something in Jeremy’s heart gave. Something in the moment made Jeremy take a deep breath and steady himself.

 

 _Fuck_ Gavin Free. He was going to turn him into a softie.

 

“You can stay. It wasn’t my intention to kick you out of our room…” Jeremy said, averting his eyes as Gavin turned to face him. “I-I mean, if you’re leaving because of me, I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to give you the thought that I wanted you gone—”

 

“It’s okay.” Gavin cut him off. “I’ll stay.”

 

Jeremy smiled. It was the first time he looked happy since Gavin got back.  

 

-

 

“You’re a fucking piece of shit!” Jeremy howled.

 

Gavin laughed loudly, shaking his head in Jeremy’s direction. “What?!”

 

“I refuse to use this garbage can. This is so fucking stupid. I hate you so much.”

 

Next to their door was the new garbage can that Gavin had bought some time. Jeremy had noticed. He had gone to throw something out, and instead, it opened. It was fucking trash can with motion sensor.

Jeremy had been throwing a tissue across the room, at least get it close to the closed garbage lid, when it opened as the tissue flew past it.

 

“It’s a cool bin! Leave it be! You can’t hate me for that!” Gavin laughed, staring at Jeremy in his own bed whom was staring down the said garbage can.

 

“I can, and I fucking will.”

 

“Jeremy,” Gavin whined, “you can’t do that.”

 

Gavin pulled his laptop closer to him.

 

“You’re a real piece of shit, Gavin.” Jeremy groaned, huffing at the other lad. Playfulness, however, danced in his eyes and the tone of his voice. Gavin seemed to recognize that.  

 

“Jeremy, Jeremy, look at this,” Gavin grinned. Climbing onto Jeremy’s bed, he brought his laptop with him, cracking it open again for Jeremy to see.

 

It was some clip from Hitman. Jeremy had already come to learn it was Gavin’s favorite after he had heard him ramble about it every now and again. It was of Gavin’s character’s doing something stupid, and Jeremy couldn’t help but grin as Gavin laughed at his own stupid mistake.

 

“And you can’t call me a piece of shit, Jeremy. I know you secretly love me,” Gavin smirked, tongue poking out of his lips as he leaned close to Jeremy and pulled the laptop back into his own lap.

 

“Sure thing, Gav. Whatever you say,” Jeremy shook his head, smiling softly. Gavin was really turning him into a softie. “But you show me all this shit and it makes me think you’re not good at Hitman. I know you’re really good at it.”

 

Gavin laughed, rolling his eyes, but his eyelashes fell low. “It’s because of my spontaneity.”

 

“Oh really?” Jeremy laughed. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

 

“You’re not supposed to agree.” Gavin grinned.

 

“Don’t you have work to be doing?”

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna bloody do it.”

 

Gavin snickered and threw his laptop, almost carelessly, onto the his bed. He came after it, laying down in the dim light of their dormroom. Jeremy pressed his back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest as he walked Gavin pull up a paper.

 

As Gavin went back to work, so did Jeremy.

 

After their streak of silence and Jeremy shunning Gavin when they had first really met, Gavin seemed to fall back into place, as if nothing had ever happened. He was nicer now, as he had been initially rude. Jeremy was surprised by the turn of events. Gavin seemed to be taking care to actually clean his side of the room or not let his books stray too far onto Jeremy’s side. Whatever he was trying to do, Jeremy appreciated that it was benefitting him in some capacity. Jeremy appreciated the effort.

 

In comfortable silence, this time, they both worked, respectively.

 

Gavin was the first one to finish. Putting on his headphones, Jeremy didn’t notice as the Brit entered into a game and pulled up Discord on his computer. With one earbud out, Jeremy didn’t catch what Gavin was saying (he zoned out easily), but he was clearly speaking to someone else. And once Jeremy had finished what he was doing, he looked up and watched as Gavin talked animatedly and played at game as the Brit got cozy in his bed.

 

As if sensing Jeremy was watching, Gavin looked up and smiled.

 

“I’m playing games with the gents. Did you want to play with us?”

 

Even in the dim light of their room, Jeremy could see Gavin’s puppy eyes and hands pressed together as if he was playing to God, or whatever deity, that the stars would align and Jeremy would play.

 

Jeremy hesitated for a moment. His heart thumped loudly, not that he wanted it to, and he internally pushed away the thought that Gavin had made his heart go crazy.

 

“Sure.”

 

Gavin’s smile was worth everything in the world.

 


End file.
